New Avengers
by Agent Frostbite
Summary: Inspired by the "Avengers Assemble!" TV series Season 3 Episodes 5 and 6. The Thunderbolts went to SHIELD for training a year ago, during which time Tony promised them a spot on the team. Now, after their graduation, they're moving in. Let's see how well they adjust.
1. New Arrivals

**A/N: Songbird kinda became one of my fav characters on the show - even if we never see her again - so I've started incorporating them in my stories. And look! - I actually finished an origin/introductory story! Also, I could just be horrible at searching, or maybe I'm not looking in the right place, but I think I'm the first person to do anything with the Thunderbolts as presented on TV. Lemme know what you guys think about them!**

Nikki finished tidying up her room, though she didn't think she needed to go through the trouble of doing it. It wasn't like any of the newbies would wander into her locked room. Well, they better not, anyway.

About a month or two before she joined, there was a group of villains who dressed up as heroes, then actually adopted the role. They went to SHIELD for training, and somewhere along the way, Tony promised they'd get to join the team upon graduation. Yesterday was graduation, Tony had kept his promise, and today was move-in day.

Once she was finished, Nikki headed downstairs to meet the new Avengers. They still weren't there by the time she got to the lobby, but she did see Jan and Hank waiting there. "I can't wait to meet them!" Jan exclaimed.

"I kinda wish Tony had cleared it with us first," Hank admitted. "Not that I'm saying I'm not looking forward to welcoming the new teammates, but it'd be nice if he'd make some decisions group decisions instead of keeping them to himself."

Carol came in from the garage and sat on the couch. "Personally, I couldn't care less about it, and I wouldn't be worried. They were top of their classes, and they aced every single test. They might've even done better than we would've."

"Show some confidence in your team, would ya?" Nikki chuckled. "I get enough degrading comments from the media bozos and all the other jerks. Speaking of which, I sure hope they can handle the media."

"They've done it once already," Tony remarked as he and Pepper walked in, also from the garage. Geez, what was everyone doing in there? "I can't imagine they won't be able to do it again. The screech of brakes from the garage signaled their arrival, and everyone there turned to the door. Nikki, already somewhat impatient, decided to go meet them.

She walked to the garage, ignoring the irony, and saw the newbies getting out of the car.

The first one to get out was Songbird. She had long white hair – with the exception of two bubblegum pink streaks in the front – blue eyes, a suit that was fitted and comprised of three different shades of gray, and a gold neck collar that also acted as shoulder pads and had a small, pink crystal in the middle. She also had gauntlets and a belt made of the same gold material.

The second person to get out of the car was Mach IV, who was equipped with silver and gray colored armor that reminded Nikki of one of Tony's Iron Man suits. The armor had built in wings, thrusters, and blasters on the wrists. The mask, which was akin to an Attack of the Clones-esque one, with a glowing red visor for the wearer to see out, was silver as well.

The third one to leave was Techno, who had a red and black form fitting suit and silver and red tech around the top of his chest and shoulders, his hands to his wrists, and as a belt, as well as an eyepiece. All the tech was comprised of nanobots that were easy to control. Well, for him, anyway.

The fourth one was Meteorite, who had fair skin, long blonde hair, and was wearing an orange and red suit and mask. The fitted suit was primarily orange, with the red being only on the collar, inside of the thighs, and inside of the arms from the wrist and to the elbow. The mask, which was also orange, covered her eyes and the sides of her face and ears, ending in a wing-like form.

The last one to exit the car was Atlas, who was wearing a fitted red, gray, and yellow suit. The primary color was red, with the gray on the shoulders, and the yellow forming an 'A' and going down to the boots in two lines. The suit came up to his head, but still showed his face and hair.

The car drove off to a different part of the garage to be parked. Clint had been driving it, so Nikki were sure he'd had enough of the newbies for now. Songbird couldn't find one thing to focus on. Instead, her gaze kept wandering the room, looking excitedly at everything she saw. Atlas and Meteorite had already struck up a conversation with Jan and Hank, asking about the Tower and everyone in it, how the schedule worked, how to navigate, and other such things.

Mach IV and Techno, however, were now talking with Tony, and the three of them were currently standing near the Audi R8 Spyder, likely discussing the engine and upgrades Tony had done on it. Nikki had no idea why the three hadn't gotten along this well earlier. She and Pepper watched for a few more minutes, then Pepper cleared her throat, signaling the start of the tour.


	2. The Tour

Everyone turned to her, and she began. "Welcome to Avengers Tower. My name is Pepper, and I'm the CEO of Stark Industries as well as one of the three admins of the Tower. If you'll follow me, we can begin the tour."

She turned and walked to the lobby. Everyone followed, and Nikki subtly watched their reactions. "The lobby, just adjacent to the garage, serves as a place to greet visitors to the Tower, as well as many field trips and agents. Most Avengers use the staircase or elevator in the garage to get from whatever level they might be on to the garage, and occasionally the lobby."

She walked over and pressed the button on the elevator, waited for it to come down, then let everyone else on before getting on herself. "I'll be showing you the places that you need to know how to get to, but feel free to explore after the tour. There are countless recreation rooms throughout the Tower, as well as training rooms, kitchens, labs, and of course, the bedrooms."

The elevator stopped on the 40th floor, and she strode out, with the newbies and veterans in tow. "This is where the primary training room is located. It's a holodeck, but unlike the other three, this one is used exclusively for training. Each holodeck has their own storage as well as access to the storage of the others, which means that someone on Holodeck 1 – located on the 60th floor – can access a training program created on this holodeck."

They walked back to the elevator and went to the 78th floor. "This is where the personal quarters are located. There are 5 floors of bedrooms, and each can be customized according to the occupant's preference. Each room has the occupant's name over the door, so you can find someone's room easily. Occasionally, this is more a curse than a blessing." This got a chuckle from the veteran Avengers, and a couple of the Thunderbolts glanced back at them.

They walked back to the elevator again and went to the 83rd floor. They arrived in the kitchen. "This is the main kitchen since it's just a floor above the last level of bedrooms." She paused for a moment before adding, "It's also known as 'Jan's Kitchen,' so experiment with baking techniques and new recipes here at your own risk." This garnered a chuckle from Hank, and a small blush from Jan herself. Pepper turned back to the group.

"That's all the essential spots you need to know. Any questions?"

"You guys have a gym?" Atlas asked.

"Yes, several. The main one is located on the 65th floor, with the other two being on the 80th and 33rd floors," Pepper answered.

"Are we allowed to see the labs?" Meteorite asked.

"That's up to the overseers of each individual lab, but I can tell you that the tech lab is located on the 82nd floor and is over seen by Tony Stark, the biomechanics lab is on the 62nd floor and is overseen by Dr. Hank Pym, and the bio/ET lab is on the 23nd floor and is overseen by Dr. Bruce Banner. Anything else?" The question was met with murmurs of 'no,' and shaking heads. "Okay. If you do have any other questions, feel free to ask Jarvis or the other Avengers. Your rooms are all on the 73rd floor. Have fun exploring and welcome to the team."


	3. Making it Home

It didn't take long for the Thunderbolts to find their rooms. Each was stocked with a closet, a replicator – Techno begged to hear the story behind how Nikki managed to get the science fiction devices and the holodeck to the Tower, and she gladly explained it – a desk, a nightstand, a dresser, and a bed. The rest of the customization was up to the owners of the rooms.

Songbird wasted no time making it hers (once getting comfortable with the fact that she was actually an Avenger and she wasn't dreaming), quickly filling the shelves with country music albums, books, and a couple of keepsakes she'd picked up on her last couple missions with SHIELD.

Atlas didn't really have a lot that was his, but he had a couple photos that he put in the frames he found in the desk, so he set those up, one on the desk and one on the nightstand.

Techno's room was quickly filled with various tech pieces and designs. The replicator was quickly employed to create a laptop, a couple tools that he was missing from his tech toolbox (Karla had insisted on calling it that, so it stuck), and a cup of coffee. He then got to work on a few on the unfinished designs.

Meteorite sat on her bed, thinking the whole thing was surreal before trying to figure out exactly what she wanted to do with her room. She ended up going downstairs and (somehow) finding a few canvases, some push pins, and a paint kit, then working on painting the canvases to hang on the walls.

Mach IV opened the shades and looked out over the bustling city below. Beautiful view, had its own balcony - which he knew was gonna end up becoming his landing/launch pad fairly soon, and spacious. "I think I'm gonna like it here," he thought aloud before heading down to the lab to ask for a computer.

They went to dinner around 6, and found that time was when most, if not all, the Avengers had dinner. At first, the conversation they had was among themselves, but Nikki made a comment of some kind – nobody even remembered what – and the rest of the Avengers got roped into the conversation.

The best part is that it wasn't like they were outsiders. They weren't treated as the newbies with a checkered past or just straight up ignored by the others, like the norm had been at SHIELD (later Nikki would explain that most people didn't know how to handle it and that a lot of the Avengers had less than reputable starts and Songbird would tackle her into a hug when Nikki told them they were here to stay, no matter what).

The new Avengers soon found it easy to call the Tower home, and to call their new teammates family.


End file.
